Aureate
by Zellie
Summary: Hermione and Ron discover a pegasus, which could lead to the adventure of their lives. R/H, and R/R!
1. Aureate: (part one)

How many times had she gone over this? Hermione sighed heavily as she slammed the heavy text onto her bed. Here it was, three in the morning, and she was still studying. It was plainly ridiculous that she of all people would be up...

"What's keeping me awake?" she sighed aloud, "I've studied far more then anyone else."

She stood up and walked to the window. The moon streamed through the panes, casting its sheen of silver over the room. She shivered as she ran one finger over the glass.

"I'm sure I'll do brilliantly on all my exams if I stay up all night," she muttered, still staring out the window. Autumn had come and gone quickly, and everything outside was already covered with a thin sheet of frost. It looked like the ground was coated in crystals and gems, all agleam and nitid against the black night. "How lovely..." Hermione whispered dreamily.

"Hermione, go back to sleep!" sighed Lavender groggily, stirring awake. "What _are _you doing up at this hour?" Her eyes darted over the books on Hermione's bed. "Oh, studying again, are you?" she rolled her eyes and turned over.

"You should be," Hermione replied hastily, "really, if I don't get a lot of OWLs, I don't know what I'll do!"

"If you don't get to sleep you'll be too tired to take the exams," Lavender groaned, covering her head with the pillow.

"I just _can't_ sleep," Hermione scowled. Lavender didn't respond, probably because she'd already fallen asleep again. Hermione grimaced, turning around sharply and climbing back into her bed.

Melting into its warmth, she found out that was indeed tired. Actually, she was exhausted. All of those nights without rest rushed into her body at once, and she found herself asleep before she could close the rest of her books.

  
  


"You really need to get some sleep, Hermione," said Harry as she trudged out of her dorm an hour late.

"Yeah, y'know I reckon you might have missed a couple of exams..." sighed Ron.

"I did?!" Hermione gasped, racing for her wand and books.

"Yeah, and they've given you zero OWLs, as you failed to show up" Ron chuckled, as her supplies all clattered to the floor, spilling in all directions.

"Oh really witty, Ron. Hilarious," she growled, carefully piling up all of her books and balancing them in her arms.

"I thought so," he replied, grinning widely.

"Don't you two care about your futures?" she snapped, as Harry clasped his hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing. 

""Course we do," Harry said quickly, "but we don't really need to worry about them yet."

Hermione glared at him, brandishing her wand threateningly. She opened her mouth as if to argue, but then spun on her heals and strode out of sight.

"She really needs some rest," Harry sighed.

  
  


"Well, that wasn't as horrible as I thought," whispered Ron, "don't know if that's saying much though. Mind you, I didn't get nearly as many OWLs as Percy did..."

"Potter! Weasley! Are you two listening to this discussion?" Professor McGonagall barked.

"Yes, right, of course," Harry and Ron both muttered at once, making a harried grab for their notebooks.

"The worst was potions, but I bet Snape made it especially hard for us, 'cause he hates us," Ron continued. Harry nodded fervently, doing a double take on Ron's quill. It was scrolling across the parchment all on its own, and jotting down every word Professor McGonagall was saying. Harry noticed that it's newest sentence read: "That's it, you two! Five points from Gryfinndor, and if I catch you talking again it will be twenty!"

"Damn it, stupid quill writes down absolutely everything," Ron said, "Of course it's really quite helpful. I'll never have to pay attention again."

"Did you hear me?" asked Professor McGonagall severely. 

"Sure did," Ron said quickly.

"Why don't you pay attention?" Hermione mouthed silently.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Ron mouthed back.

Hermione made to reply, but seemed to think better of it and turned away. Something was still bothering her, which made no sense as the OWLs were over with, and she was sure she'd gotten _at least_ a fair amount. She shifted in her seat and continued taking notes. For some reason she wasn't in the mood to sit still.

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall's sharp voice cut across her thoughts.

"Ahhh...yes?" Hermione gulped.

"Really, what is _with_ everyone today? Stop dozing off!"

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled, blushing furiously. She _really_ wasn't herself today.

  
  


"Don't you _dare!_" Hermione rolled to the ground as a snowball whizzed right over her. "Quit it, Ron! You too, Harry!"

Winter had finally arrived, and with it had come snow. It left everyone feeling absent minded and carefree, and classes were last in one's mind. Hermione gathered up a handful of snow and set it on the ground. She took out her wand and touched it lightly, murmuring "_chasius" _under her breath. It shot into the air and tore straight for Ron's head. He ducked quickly as it narrowly avoided him. The snowball doubled over and zoomed right back, hitting him square in the back.

"Useful charm, isn't it?" Hermione murmured innocently. 

Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. He didn't want to experience what Ron just did...

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing at the ground. A small mound of snow was squirming in all directions, and an arc of colored light was shimmering above it. Every few seconds a puff of silver and golden dust would come from the snow, and it would be still again.

"I've read about this somewhere," said Hermione, reaching for her stack of books that were scattered over the ground.

"Haven't you read about _everything_ somewhere?" said Ron. 

Hermione chose to ignore him as she skimmed the pages of _Magical or Mythical: Rare Creatures and Their Lives. _It was an ancient looking volume, covered in dust and grime."Wait, I think I've found it. Here we are," her finger paused at the top of a likely page.

  
  


_ The Pegasus is one of the most magnificent magical creatures in existence. Though many are born every year, few actually live past birth. Pegasus are born in the clouds, and drop from the sky at the age of one month. They bury into the ground when they land, and do not come out again until the first snow. When ready to leave the ground, they issue a rainbow above their burrow, and send off sparks and rainbows. If they are not dug from the ground in a day's time, they become still, issue a jet of silver from their burrow, and then become a cloud. Because many don't know of the Pegasus, only 100 are born each year. To dig a Pegasus from the ground, simply move the mound of snow that it's under, and then light a fire over it's burrow. The Pegasus will hatch in less then an hour._

"How sad!" Hermione sighed, "we have to hatch this one. Go on, Harry, move the snow."

"Hang on. Exactly what is a Pegasus?" Harry asked. He was quite used to finding out that real magical creatures were nothing like the fairy tale ones.

Hermione glanced down at the page and continued reading.

_When it first rises from the ground, the Pegasus is coated in a sheen of black. After bathing in snow and_ _honey, the black will melt away into a brilliant array of pastel colors. The wings then sprout from its sides and hooves. If not bathed, they sprout claws rather then wings, and become deadly to all who touch them. A Pegasus is fully grown after one year's time, and is born about the size of a teacup._

"How lovely!" gushed Hermione as she hastily began to scrape away the snow.

"How stupid," said Ron, "no wonder there's so few of them. How many people actually read this dumb book? There must be loads of evil ones running around and killing people."

"If anyone bothered to read up on them, there wouldn't be," replied Hermione sniffily.

Harry thought that it sounded far too difficult, and he didn't care to think what might happen if the Pegasus didn't get its bath in time. He shuddered.

Hermione lit a small azure fire in her hands, and placed it on top of the snow. It crackled softly, warming them under its gentle light. For three quarters of an hour they all sat in the snow. There was a cold breeze, and Harry could feel himself shivering as it whipped around him. Suddenly, the ground before them began to tremble, and a stream of gold shot from it. Harry could vaguely make out the outline of a tiny creature, silhouetted against the gold, just floating in the air. A high pitched melody echoed all about them, and the jet of light flickered off, leaving what they all assumed was the Pegasus, lying still on the ground. 

"Look how little it is," Hermione cooed, scooping it up in the folds of her jacket.

"What rubbish! What are we supposed to do with that thing?" Ron fumed, backing away from Hermione. 

"We're supposed to give it a bath in..."

"Spare us, Hermione."

They all got up, and trudged up to the castle. Ron kept skidding to a halt in order to keep enough space between him and the Pegasus. He seemed to think that it would touch him at any moment, and he'd keel over dead.

"Let's hurry. I don't know how legal it is to have a..." Harry stopped abruptly. Right, this was all they needed...

"What are you three doing wandering the halls?" Snape asked, his eyes darting over them. "What's that your carrying, Granger?"

Hermione looked absolutely petrified, but she did her best to keep her voice level, "my coat. I got overheated and took it off."

"Really?" he sneered, "And why is it moving?"

They all frantically glanced at Hermione's coat, which was shifting in every direction. A soft purr began to come from within it. "Ahh...well, I don't rightly know. Someone must've put a hex on it," Hermione stammered quickly.

"I doubt that. Give me that coat," Snape edged closer.

"It's her coat! Why does she have to give it to you?" Ron said hurriedly.

"Not the way to talk to me, Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor," Snape smirked at them, satisfied that they all were seething, and then turned around, "Better hurry back to your rooms," he added silkily.

"I really hate him. Y'know, I _really_ hate him," spat Ron angrily.

"At least he didn't look in my coat. C'mon, we'd better hurry," Hermione ushered them up the steps and into the common room. It was empty, as everyone was outside taking advantage of the fresh snowfall. 

Harry dragged a large basin over to the corner, and filled it with hot water from the tap. 

"Alright, where do we find honey?" he asked.

"Isn't that obvious? We can go ask those house elves, they'll give us loads of it!" Ron grinned, picturing all the other stuff they'd give as well.

"We shouldn't take advantage of them, Ron," Hermione began.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't come. You got them really angry last time," said Ron.

"Oh, really nice," sniffed Hermione. 

"Would you two be quiet?" Harry sighed, "someone has to stay here. I don't mind doing it, but we have to hurry up!" He cast a nervous glance at Hermione's jacket.

"I'll stay. Harry, I don't care," Hermione offered.

"It's okay, I'll stay," said Ron quickly.

"You can both stay. I'll go. Be back in a minute!" He grabbed his cloak and hurried down the steps, mumbling under his breath.

"What _is _his problem?" said Hermione, shaking her head.

Moments later, Harry bounded up the steps, clutching several jars of Honey, as well as many other sweets. "They insisted," he said, catching the look on Hermione's face and winking at Ron. They emptied two jars into the water, and slowly unwrapped the Pegasus. It was actually quite cute, and had large sapphire eyes that seemed to look straight into one. Harry turned away, finding it a bit creepy.

Hermione was already fussing over it, and she placed it into the water with utmost care. After sneezing a few times, it sunk to the bottom and began to purr again.

"It's gonna drown," said Ron.

"It will not," said Hermione rather nervously. 

After a tense minute, it floated back to the surface. Hermione let out a squeal as she gently stroked its head. Its coat had dissolved into a shimmering regalia of colors, and pure white wings had sprouted out. It made a soft giggle and then flew clumsily from the basin, smacking into Harry and then tumbling into Ron in its effort to land. Hermione looked as though she might burst because it was so adorable.

"Awww...." she whispered, as it toppled into her lap.

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

"You're just lovely," she whispered, tapping it on its nose.

"Hermione, we're going to have an awful lot of trouble covering this up," said Harry.

"I'll do it myself then," she replied.

"Nah, we'll help you," said Ron, "won't we, Harry? She can't do that alone?"

"Oh..." Harry said skeptically, "of course not."

Hermione patted its head and then put it on her bed. Everything was so right. The exams were over, she had a Pegasus and yet, something was still missing...

She shook her head and took out the text again. What was she to feed this...

"Harry! Ron! Get over here..." Hermione shoved the book into their faces.

  
  


_ Due to the Harpy, a malicious creature found only in the deepest forests, the Pegasus has recently become endangered. It is rumored that Harpies feast on Pegasus, and when ever one is born a Harpy can sense it. They then swoop down and steal the Pegasus. No one knows where the Pegasus are taken, but it is believed that the Harpies take them into their lairs and keep them their until they eat them. There is a single flock of Harpies in each area of the magical world, and each flock shares a forest._

  
  


"That's horrible," sighed Hermione, slamming shut the book, "we have to do something."

"No way," said Harry.

"Don't be cruel. All those Pegasus, trapped away, about to be eaten by those horrible..."

"Of course we'll do something," said Ron, interrupting her.

"Oh, thanks, Ron," she said, throwing her arms around him. Ron blushed a deep crimson from both Hermione, and Harry, who was snickering uncontrollably.. "C'mon we have to get to the library. We have loads of research to do."

She gathered the Pegasus into her arms, and they all headed down the steps.

  
  


A/N Well, there it is. Please let me know what you think! Btw, there will be more romance soon, just not yet...


	2. Aureate: (part two)

A/N Alright, here's the second part. Please don't say there's not enough romance yet, because I didn't want to put all the parts in different genres, and the end IS going to be quite romantic ^_* Well, be sure to review, that's what keeps me writing, and thanks SO much for all the great reviews last time! Oh right, and this will be R/H, so if you really don't like that I wouldn't read it...for those people who wanted H/H, I'm really sorry! Okay, you've been warned. I'll be quiet now.

  
  


"I don't see anything here," Harry muttered, tossing another book into the growing stack.

"There's got to be something!" sniffed Hermione. Whenever she couldn't find something in the library, she took it rather harshly.

"Well, what's the nearest forest?" said Ron as he closed another book.

"Don't be stupid, Ron, that won't help us. Besides, it's just behind the...the..." Hermione drifted off, "You're so smart! Each flock has one territory and one lair, so there _must_ be one near Hogwarts!" She grabbed several of the books from the table and then raced out the door.

"And what are _we_ supposed to do about this?" said Harry.

"Search me," said Ron, shrugging.

  
  


"Hang on, do you know anything else about vampires?" Ron asked, his eyes darting over his parchment, "I'm still six inches short!" he sighed, letting go of the end. It rolled up with a snap, almost catching his fingers.

"I don't know how Hermione's doing it," said Harry as he dipped his quill back into the ink, "Really, we have enough work as it is, and she insists on raising that horse."

"Pegasus," Ron corrected. 

"Right."

Hermione burst through the door, her face flushed. She collapsed in between them, fanning herself with one hand, and supporting many books with the other, "I was just in the forest," she gasped, breathing heavily.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked, standing up quickly, "What, d'you have a death wish or something?"

"Don't be silly, Ron, I only went in a little ways. I found something out about the Harpies anyway, and I just wanted to check something," she handed him a scrap of paper. A single sentence was scrawled across the top. 

  
  


_Harpies will only eat their meat fresh._

  
  


"That's just great, a real breakthrough," said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you see?" she said, exasperated, "if Harpies only eat fresh meat, then they have to have a way of preserving it." This didn't get the reaction she expected, Ron and Harry just stared at her as if she was speaking another language. She grimaced, "And the only way of doing that would be to freeze it. Any ideas how they could do that?"

Ron stared at her.

  
  


"They'd have to encase the Pegasus in ice!" she sighed, "And in every forest, there's one means of ice..."

"Oh right," said Harry.

"That makes sense," said Ron, grinning.

"So I thought we'd head down there after lunch," she continued casually.

"Hermione, we have Potions after lunch," said Harry.

"Well _I _happen to think that this is far more important then any class. But if you don't care about those Pegasus, all getting eaten by some horrid monster..." her eyes flashed threateningly at Harry.

"I know when I'm beaten," he sighed.

  
  


"Ouch! Get off my foot, Hermione!"

"Well, I can't see you!"

"Shut it, both of you."

The air was so chilling that it stung as it whipped by. The sheer cloak covering them wasn't nearly enough to block out the cold, and the soft snow had frozen into a pearlescent sheet of ice that coated absolutely everything. Every step was difficult, and Ron kept losing his balance and pulling them all down with him.

"Really Harry, we're outside, can't we take this off?" said Hermione.

"I guess so..." replied Harry, sounding very unsure.

Harry cast off the cloak and folded it up. He tucked it into his pocket and they all walked charily down to the lake. It was coated in a heavy layer of ice. Hermione cautiously stepped onto it, testing how firm it was.

"It's really thick! Come on," she called, "Look at this," she said, giggling suddenly. Beneath her feet the ice was tinted blue, and with every step she took the ice beneath her changed to another color. Ron stepped out awkwardly, followed by Harry.

For a few moments they all stood still, just watching the ice beneath them. It flowed seamlessly into a dazzling raiment of colors, starting dark and clear in the center and then rolling into the pure ice blue that made up the lake. Hermione shook herself, snapping them all back into reality. "Okay, let's go," she glided across the ice, doing urbane twists and turns.

"Nice moves," called Ron, as he clumsily edged across the ice.

"I bet," quipped Harry. 

"Shut up!" Ron flushed a brilliant shade of pink.

"Come here," said Hermione. She was bending over a patch of ice towards the center of the lake. A cloud of gold and silver was hovering in the air above it. "This is really curious. That's what was over the snow as well," she murmured.

"Should we dig into the ice?" asked Ron as he bent over it.

"No, Pegasus are only born in the snow, not in the ice. But only a Pegasus can make dust like this..." she held out her hand, catching some of the dust in her palm. It was cool against her skin, and soft to the touch. After shimmering for a moment, the lucent gleam seemed to fade from the dust and it turned grey. "I've never seen _anything _like this."

Suddenly, a crisp screech filled the air around them. It felt piercing and cold to the senses, and bitter to the ears. 

"What _is _that?" stammered Hermione, her eyes darted from the ice to the sky above. For a split second, the sun elapsed into darkness. They could make out the sharply defined silhouette of some sort of bird, cut against the sky. Its eyes locked with Hermione's for a brief moment and she felt her entire body freeze up. A cold sensation crept down her spine and she felt herself going rigid.

"Hermione! Snap out of it!" Ron gasped, shaking her by the arm. She was pulled back into awareness, but she still felt stiff and cold. She wanted to sleep...to sleep forever...

"That must have been...I mean..." Hermione's voice trembled, "A Harpy." 

  
  


There was no need to speak at all. Hermione was absently stroking the Pegasus whom she'd named Chera. Ron was flipping through a text, though he wasn't reading a single word. And Harry was inattentively thumbing through his notebook, his quill poised at the top of a fresh piece of parchment but nothing written. A fire flooded the room with light and warmth, but it seemed cold and distant. Ron silently closed the book and drew his knees up to his chest. Something about the very _form _of the Harpy was just...nightmarish.

Chera let out a soft yawn and drew her wings close to her body. She stumbled over to a chair and curled up again. 

Hermione was still stroking the spot where she'd been. She didn't seem to have realized that the Pegasus was gone. "Ron..." she whispered softly.

"Mmm..." murmured Ron. His voice was caught in his throat.

"I'm...I'm just..." she started desperately, "I'm scared."

He edged closer to her, "Why?"

"When that thing looked at me, I felt so cold and alone. All I wanted to do was rest and never wake up," she made a vague gesture in the air, "I want to save the Pegasus from that. No one should ever have to experience such... I don't know where to start, and I'm scared of...what might happen," Her voice was so soft and choked with tears that she didn't sound like Hermione at all.

"Me too," sighed Ron, "I think we all are."

Harry glanced up, "They are scary looking," he said quickly, snapping into awareness.

Hermione bit her lip, "I want to help them all," she whispered, "We _have_ to help them somehow. But those Harpies...they look like they could just...just..."

"Kill us," muttered Ron darkly.

"Right," she choked out.

"Let's go to bed," yawned Harry, "We'll think clearer in the morning."

"Just think about it," Hermione continued distractedly, "Right now another one's being eaten, another one's being trapped in that frozen sleep, another one's dying. At this very moment..."

"Hermione, Harry's right. Come on, you need some rest," said Ron.

"That Harpy almost froze me just by looking at me," Hermione said, twirling her hair about her finger. 

"Get up," urged Harry.

She stood up abruptly, heading back to her room in a daze. Everything seemed so shadowy and dark...

Hermione sighed, and sat down on her bed. She opened her mouth as if to relay another fact about the Harpies and Pegasus.

"I feel horrible, how am I supposed to sleep when so many innocent lives are ending right now?" she began. She felt herself lapsing into tears, "And, everything's just so...so..." she wiped her eyes, "It's so hopeless."

"It's not completely hopeless. Mind, I don't know how much of a chance we stand against those Harpies, but we'll try. Hermione, you never know until you try," said Ron.

"We've been up against a lot worse then those," added Harry.

"But at least we knew what we were facing! Even if we found a way to save those Pegasus, I really doubt we could reach them," said Hermione.

"Yeah," sighed Ron, "How are we supposed to get beneath that ice?"

"Oh Ron! Are you a wizard or aren't you?" Hermione sighed, "We'll just do a simple melting spell. That's the least of our worries."

"Listen Hermione, I was in the lake last year and I didn't see any..." Harry began.

"Of course! We can use that stuff Harry used to breath underwater," exclaimed Hermione.

"You can only breath for an hour, and you can only get it from Professor Snape's office," said Harry edgily. 

"Then what are we waiting for? We'll get it first thing tomorrow," said Hermione.

Harry made to disagree but Ron kicked him, "Right, first thing tomorrow," he agreed.

They left for their beds, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. Somehow she felt a sense of foreboding that unnerved her, yet she felt relief coursing throughout her as well. 

"Curious..."she yawned, before drifting off into a peculiar partial slumber.


	3. Aureate: (part three)

  
  


The sky was a deep shade of carmine, and the stars were just starting to give way to clouds. 

"What am I doing up at this time?" yawned Ron, as he pulled on a sweater. _You know what you're doing up_, said a soft voice in his head, _right, you can keep denying it as long as you want but deep down..._

He shook himself and crept out the door. What was he thinking?

"Hermione, do we have to do this so early?" he mumbled. She looked very cross and was tapping her foot impatiently. 

"Where's Harry?" 

"I dunno, still sleeping?" said Ron.

"What's keeping him? We've got to get into Snape's office before classes start," said Hermione, "I barely got any sleep last night. I was just so worried..." She yawned quietly. "Come on, we can't wait any longer."

"Why don't we just wait another day or so," said Ron. He could feel sleep overtaking him.

"Listen, for every _minute _we waste, another Pegasus could be killed. I'm going right away, right now," Hermione said pointedly, "Now are you with me, or not?"

Ron rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, I'm with you," he mumbled.

"I reckon we should take Harry's cloak," said Hermione.

"Why don't we wake him up then?"asked Ron.

"You know how Harry is, he'll be cross at us for waking him and all," Hermione said hurriedly, "Just go get it."

"Right, one moment," he slipped back into the room and came out moments later with the silvern invisibility cloak grasped in his hand. "Hermione, I _really _don't know about this...I mean to say..." he shifted uncomfortably, "Is it worth it?"

Hermione glared at him, "What do you think, Ron? Is it worth a bit of detention to save lives?" For a split second, her eyes locked with his. He could see how much this meant to her...

"Yeah, sure," he whispered, lowering his eyes.

"That's what I thought," she said sharply, "Let's go."

Every shadow thrown against a wall seemed to move with its own spirit. Each statue guarding a corridor looked as if it would leap to life at any moment. Hermione was tremulous beneath the cloak, and repeatedly jumped back for no reason.

"Quite it!" sighed Ron for the umpteenth time, "You're going to wake everyone if you don't stop this rubbish!"

"It's so dark and empty," replied Hermione, giving him a derisive glance, "You stay here and I'll go inside," she murmured, slipping out from under the cloak, "And tell me if anyone's coming."

"Right..." muttered Ron, "You're sure you don't want the cloak?"

"I'll be fine, just keep an eye out." She raised her wand and whispered under her breath. There was a soft click of a lock, and the door opened with a faint creak. Hermione glanced around her, and then slued behind the door.

Ron could hear her mumbling under her breath as she searched for the gillyweed. Why did he always get himself into these situations? Why did he always draw in trouble?_ You don't have to be doing this_, he thought, _Hermione said she could do it alone..._

"She needed help," he said aloud.

"What was that, Ron?" Hermione said softly from behind the door.

"Nothing," he said promptly.

"Alright, I've got it. Let's get out of here before anyone shows up and..." Hermione started but then froze in spot.

"And what are you doing up at this hour?" Malfoy's cold voice sounded straight behind them. Ron watched as Hermione instinctively pocketed the glass bottle.

"None of your business," said Ron quietly.

"But it _is _my business," continued Malfoy, circling them both, "After all, I wouldn't want anything to happen to either of you. And it's awfully dangerous wandering about at this hour..."

"What are _you_ doing up, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.

"Just taking a walk," he replied sharply, "You two, on the other hand, are standing outside Snape's office. And at this hour...that looks a bit suspicious, I'm sorry to say..." His eyes darted over Hermione as she fumbled to shove the bottle deeper into her pocket. "What's that you've got?"

Hermione pursed her lips and backed up.

"What d'you have there?" Malfoy asked again, his pale eyes flashing maliciously, "Really, have you been stealing?"

Ron looked as if he might lunge forward and strangle Malfoy at any moment. He spoke evenly, his every word pronounced, "Just get out of the way."

"Is that a threat? Somehow I'm not scared..." said Malfoy softly.

"You will be in a second after I..."

"Ron, quiet down!" whispered Hermione, "He's not worth it."

"What do you mean by that, mudblood?" Malfoy growled.

"Don't you _ever _call Hermione that you..." Ron started.

"Ron, we have to go, c'mon..." Hermione said, desperately pulling at his arm.

"You don't have any proof, Malfoy," Ron said as Hermione led him back to the common room, "No proof..."

"That's where you're wrong, Weasley," Malfoy said silkily, "My word's all the proof I'll need. See you in Potions..." he smirked at them and raced up the steps.

  
  


"Miss Granger, I need to see you after class," Snape said quietly as he paced around the classroom. 

She opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. Harry was looking at her curiously, and Ron was mouthing soundlessly at Snape. Hermione lowered her head and feverishly stirred her potion. 

The class rose to leave and Hermione stayed at her desk, doing her best to act innocent.

"Now then," Snape said, "Were you at my office last night?"

Hermione felt her voice catch in her throat, she could see Harry and Ron peering in at her through a crack in the door, "No," she choked out, "I wasn't."

Snape's eyes narrowed nastily, "That's not what I heard," he continued softly.

"Heard?" she gulped.

"Don't lie to me!" Snape roared, "I know you broke into my office last night! This is _your _wand!" He held up Hermione's wand just out of her reach. Hermione let out a gasp. _How could she be so careless?_

"I don't know..." she started.

"Just admit it and you'll only face a few weeks of detention," Snape's face contorted into with fury, "Don't ,and I'll have you expelled immediately."

Hermione looked as if she might burst into tears at any moment. She absently prodded her potion which has turned a sickly shade of green.

Snape turned around abruptly, as the door opened a crack. Harry and Ron walked inside, both looking terrified but determined.

"Ahh....Hermione, we have to get going," said Harry shakily.

"Right, really late for class," Ron nodded, 

"She can't leave yet, Weasley, there's still the matter of my office," Snape spat savagely.

"Your...office?" 

"I'm missing something, and Miss Granger's wand was found _in _my office. She obviously broke in. There's no one else who might have done it," he paused and his eyes shifted to Ron, "Unless _you're_ making a confession?" he added.

"None of us were near you're office..." Harry began.

"I HAVE PROOF THAT GRANGER WAS _INSIDE_ MY OFFICE!" Snape bellowed.

"All you have is her wand," Ron growled.

"A student told me that he saw both you and Miss Granger outside my office last night," said Snape smoothly, "I only have proof that Miss Granger actually went inside however, so you're both free to go."

"What proof?" Harry asked.

"I found this in my office, idiot boy," Snape snarled, holding up the wand "What, do you think it apparated in there?"

"I went inside," said Ron quietly, "I borrowed Hermione's wand because I left mine upstairs."

Snape glared at all three of them. "Is this true?"

Harry and Hermione stared at Ron, who was nodding fervently, and then back at Snape.

"Yeah, it's all true," said Harry hurriedly.

"Very well," said Snape, his mouth twisting into a satisfied smirk "I'll leave it at this. 100 points from Gryffindor, and detention for you," he jerked his head at Ron, "Once every night for the next month." 

Ron's hands clenched into fists as he nodded again. Snape put Hermione's wand lightly on the desk and said softly, "And give me back whatever you took." He held out his hand expectantly. 

Hermione fidgeted a bit, and then handed Snape the jar of gillyweed. Both Ron and Harry looked thoroughly upset and exasperated.

"What did you need with this?" said Snape briskly, as he examined the jar from all angles.

Ron shrugged slightly and mumbled, "I dunno, just sounded nice to have gills."

"Really?" Snape scoffed, "Hmm..." his eyes narrowed as he looked at them all, "What are you waiting for? Get out of my sight!"

They all raced for the door in one movement and ducked into an empty classroom.

"Ron, why did you say that?" Hermione asked loudly.

"Really, you're such a prat! _It sounded nice to have gills..._honestly!" Harry scowled.

"No, I mean...I mean...why did you take the blame for me?" said Hermione more softly. 

"Because..." Ron cleared his throat, "Well, you're the only one who really knows about all this, and if you have detention then we won't get much done. I didn't think that..." He cast a glance at Harry who was sniggering over Ron's lame excuses. "I dunno," he finished quietly.

There was a substantive pause and Hermione said softly, "Well, thank you."

"Never mind this. Hermione, why did you give him back the gillyweed, eh?" Said Harry impatiently.

"Because I had to," said Hermione, "But I didn't give him all of it." She dug into her cloak and pulled out a little ball of the gillyweed, covered in lint and dust from being pocketed.

"Brilliant!" said Harry, "C'mon we'd better get out of here."

They left the classroom silently and headed off to their next class.

"We'll try it out tomorrow," called Hermione as Ron and Harry rounded the corner. She sighed as she walked off to Arithmancy. _Wonder why Ron did that for me?_ She thought. _Silly girl, you know why he did that..._said another voice in her head. She scolded herself for thinking such things and quickened her pace.

  
  
  
  


A/N Alright...I know this part was rather uneventful, but it was necessary. The next part has loads of action and more *ahem* though ^_^ Well, as always, let me know what you think. The more reviews, the sooner I'll get it up...thanks!


	4. Aureate: (part four)

  
  


A/N Ummm....right, my comments...I want everyone to know, that I like my romance subtle. That's why there hasn't been that much yet, but it's still there, and trust me, I have the end all figured out and it IS romantic and all. Okay, that's done with...Hope you like this part, it was the hardest to write so far, so be sure to review, you have no idea how happy reviews make me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, I love you all, really! Alright, I'll be quiet now, I'm feeling very talkative though. If anyone wants to chat, email me at [snowydee12@aol.com][1] Oh, right, the story...Here you go... 

  
  
  
  


"There's not much there," said Harry, emptying the gillyweed into his palm, "Barely enough for fifteen minutes down there, and only one of us can have a go."

Hermione shivered and pulled her cloak tighter about her, "Well, then I'll take it," she said quickly.

"I can't believe your missing this many classes, Hermione," said Ron as they all trudged down to the lake. 

"Despite what _some_ people think, there are things I find more important then schoolwork," Hermione snapped. She took out her wand at tapped the ice. "_Emsarium," _she breathed softly. The ice bubbled in the center and then slowly gave way to water. She took the gillyweed in her hand and raised it to her mouth.

For a split second, Ron was overcome with the urge to knock it from her hand. "Hermione, do you really think you should go down there alone?" he asked.

"And how else would I get down there?" she said expectantly. 

"It could be dangerous..." 

Hermione bristled, "Really Ron, I can take care of myself," she said, "Ewww....Harry, how horrible does this taste?" 

"It's really slimy, sorta like you're eating worms," said Harry with a grin.

"Sounds lovely," Hermione said sniffily, she lowered it into her mouth and choked it down. Nothing happened for a few moments, she felt completely normal except for the wretched taste that the gillyweed had left in her mouth. "Harry, what's happening? I don't feel..." she broke off abruptly and began to cough. It was as if all the air had been sucked away around her. She gasped and heaved a deep breath but her lungs just couldn't draw in the air. She wasn't thinking straight. _Just do something, quick! _ She thought to herself, and yet nothing was making sense! She felt frozen to the spot, and everything was darkening, spinning around her and engulfing her...

"Blimey, get into the water!" Harry yelled. His voice sounded far away and muffled. 

_ Right, you heard him, go on..._Hermione bit her lip, trying to get a grip on her thoughts. Nothing made sense, she felt sick...

"Hermione, what the hell are you doing? Just get in!" Said Ron, she felt him shove her towards the water. 

She couldn't move at all...

Everything spun around as she hurled herself into the lake. As she dove down, her surroundings focused and she came to. The water was freezing, but as it flowed about her it only felt cool and comforting. The water was a crystalline blue, and icicles coated the lake bottom, jutting out all over. Hermione caught her breath and began to swim faster. She swam for quite a while without realizing where she was going...

The sky darkened above her and she heard the steady beating of rain. She felt her head collide with a solid wall of ice. _"Lumos,"_ she muttered, rubbing her head irritably, but only a bubble of air came out of her mouth. 

She let out a silent shriek as she saw what was in front of her.

A Pegasus.

It was posed as if in mid flight, its tiny wings beating against the water. Solid ice encased its body, and the look on its face was not one of fear or pain...

But regret.

Hermione touched her hand to the ice. She felt her face flush against the cold water. She drew out her wand and quickly recited a melting spell, but nothing happened. Spinning about, she noticed that she was in some sort of underground cavern. There were stacks of ice all about her, a single Pegasus suspended in each one. She felt a pang of guilt, and then a wave of fresh fury.

It was like a labyrinth, no matter which way she turned she saw more of them. Hermione shut her eyes and feverishly searched for a way out. How could no one have noticed this before her? Had no one ever bothered to find out? Had anyone even tried?

She had a strange ringing in her ears and everything seemed to be blurring together.

_Right, that's it, I'm going mad, _she thought. But then she felt a new wave of fear...her hands flew to her neck and she realized with a surge of panic that her gills had disappeared. She pushed against the wall and pressed against the ceiling to the cavern. It was solid, and not about to give way. She took a deep breath of water and choked on it. Steadying herself she swam forward. There was a pale light up ahead, if she could get there then maybe...

Hermione pressed up against the ice. If she could just melt it she'd be out, she'd be safe...There was the slightest bit of air between it and the water. She breathed in deeply trying to clear her head. Nothing helped. She fumbled for her wand but found that she couldn't concentrate, couldn't get a grip on it, couldn't breath...

It slipped from her grasp and swirled down through the water. She heard it land softly at the bottom of the lake, she couldn't reach it now. Her body slipped down, unable to stay afloat any longer, the water and ice blended together and began to spin furiously. Slowly, it began to fade into darkness She felt herself go limp, and then something grasped her around her waist. 

Everything went black.

  
  


"Hermione?" Harry's voice drifted about her. She winced and waved away the sound. 

"Harry?" she whispered.

"You alright?" said Harry. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked agitated, "You really gave us a fright."

"I thought I drowned..." Hermione said softly.

"Well, yeah, you almost did," Harry fidgeted a bit in his seat.

"Where's Ron?" she mumbled, sitting up abruptly.

"Ahhh....resting, he swallowed quite a bit of water," he said anxiously.

Hermione blinked at him. Her mind seemed to be on rewind. Everything that had happened was flashing before her eyes. "Water?" she repeated weakly. 

Harry sighed heavily and rested his head in his hands. "You were under there for a long time, and we figured you got into a spot of trouble," he paused, "Ron was er...really nervous after you'd been under twenty minutes. Made me go to the school and get help. By the time I got back, Ron was gone and well..." he shrugged, "Got you just in time though." Catching the look on Hermione's face he added hastily, "He's alright, mind, just a bit off."

Hermione squirmed in her bed. She couldn't think of anything to say. "Oh," she said flatly, "Alright."

"Hermione!" said Ron loudly, walking very quickly through the door. He looked pale and kept coughing. "You're alright!" His voice sounded anxious, but he seemed to be trying to keep his words even.

"I'm fine," said Hermione. She shifted again and stood up. Really, she was fine, she didn't need everyone fussing over her...

Ron seemed taken aback. "Ahhh....that's good," he said shortly.

Hermione felt herself go red, "Er...that's twice you've saved me. Thanks," she mumbled awkwardly.

"Oh...that's okay," said Ron.

There was a short pause that seemed to contain an eternity. Hermione broke it hurriedly and said, "Listen, when I was down there I saw the Pegasus, all of them. They're all frozen down there, in these great blocks of ice." Ron and Harry stared at her blankly.

"You still on about that?" said Harry, "Hermione, there's no way we can save them. Give it up."

"I'm _not_ giving up." On the contrary, she looked more determined then ever.

"You want to go through that again?" asked Ron incredulously, "After all that? After we _both_ almost drowned?"

"I can't let them all die!" Hermione insisted shrilly.

"Would you rather _we_ died?" asked Ron.

"You don't understand," said Hermione, her face flushing in anger, "You just don't understand."

"What d'you mean I don't understand? Hermione, I don't think we should all risk our lives for those Pegasus, that's all!" replied Ron, "It's not worth that. _Nothing's_ worth that."

"You just don't care, do you? Don't want to risk your life for anyone else," Hermione said swiftly, "All that matters to you, Ron Weasley, is _you_."

"Right, that's it!" Ron yelled furiously, "I almost drowned to save you, but I don't care about anyone but myself!" He spun on his heels and stalked out of the room.

Harry made as if to go after Ron, but stayed by Hermione and said quietly, "He does, you know."

Hermione glared at him, "Does what?"

"Care," said Harry shortly.

"Oh, leave me alone!" snapped Hermione, and she too got up and stormed out of the room, leaving Harry feeling both very alone and very confused.

   [1]: mailto:snowydee12@aol.com



	5. Aureate: (part five)

A/N: I'm almost done, there's just one more part after this ^_^ Well, I don't have much to say except that barely anyone's reviewing and it's making me rather sad *sigh* Sorry, I'm just not in a happy mood anyways. C'est la vie, I don't feel like typing anymore so...enjoy!!! Wait, if anyone wants to talk tell me and I'll email you, I love to talk...heh...*ahem*

  
  
  
  


Hermione sat on her bed, her thoughts all colliding at once. She absently flipped through a text, but found that she just didn't feel like thinking about work now. _Don't feel guilty, _she told herself, _He'll get over it, you two always have these silly quarrels. _"This is different," she sighed aloud, shoving the book under her bed.

Chera stretched her wings and let out a yawn. 

"You be quiet," Hermione said crossly, covering the Pegasus with a thick blanket,

The air was sticky and heavy, and all she wanted was to sleep, but something just wasn't letting her. It was not until many hours later that Hermione finally drifted off to sleep, to dreams that were troubled and fretful.

  
  


"How d'you like that, eh Harry?" said Ron, "I save her life, and she just goes on about how horrible I am." 

"Mmm..." mumbled Harry.

They pushed open the door to the library and walked inside.

"Harry! Ron! Over here!" Hermione called, gesturing at them to come sit beside her. She was bent over a thick book, poring over its pages. "I was reading this book... ("big surprise," muttered Ron sarcastically,") ...and I found out that Pegasus are also known as winged horses and have an ancient magic known as rainbow storming." She glanced at them both and then continued, "People used to say it was rubbish, but now it's proven that Pegasus can make color wherever they go."

"Like when we were on the ice?" asked Harry sharply, "And it was changing colors? That was from the Pegasus?"

Hermione nodded solemnly. 

"So how does this help?" asked Ron. He kept looking at the ground, not wanting to meet Hermione's stare.

"Well, that's just it," she said, her voice frustrated, "I'm not sure. Harpies aren't stupid, and they'll have all sorts of enchantments on the Pegasus. I think they even enchant the ice so the Pegasus don't sprout those claws and all," she looked a bit shaken from recalling the memory, "All the Pegasus I saw were still colorful, and most had wings."

The sky outside was clear but there was the distant rumbling of thunder. Rain was sliding steadily down the glass windows. Hermione sighed and closed the book silently. "I'm going down to the lake to see something," she said hastily.

"Hermione..." Ron started.

"What?" said Hermione, her eyes flashing.

"Give it up," said Ron steadily, "Just give it up." He turned around and walked slowly out of the library.

Rain was tapping down rhythmically on the ice, making it almost impossible to walk. Hermione sneezed as she continuously tapped on the ice with her wand, muttering spells. Harry stood with his hands in his pockets, shivering in the wind. The slight rain was quickly turning into a gale, and Hermione was showing no sign of relenting. 

"This makes no sense," she was saying furiously under her breath, "If I could only..."

"HERMIONE! LOOK OUT!" Screamed Harry. 

Hermione instinctively looked around and then opened her mouth in a silent shriek. She raced by Harry, grabbing him by the arm, and they both knelt down behind a tree. Hermione peered out cautiously.

A Harpy was circling above them. It was the most grotesque thing either had ever seen. It had long, beating wings that were charred and brown. Its talons were black and splotchy, and its head was that of a woman, with elongated, pointed fangs, the beak of a bird, and deep, black eyes. She glanced about and then swooped down towards the ice. Her voice was low and raspy as she recited some sort of charm. The ice turned a sickly sort of brown and the Harpy landed on it. As she rose into the air again, a single Pegasus was clutched in her talons. It looked scared and helpless as it flailed about in the air.

"We have to save it," Hermione gasped.

"There's nothing we can do for that one," said Harry sadly.

"What do you mean? She's going to kill it!"

"We have to get out of here," said Harry feverishly, "When I say run, run."

The Harpy landed nearby, dropping the Pegasus roughly on the ground. She glanced in all directions and then lowered her head.

"RUN!"

Neither of them had ever moved so quickly in their life. They raced past the harpy, through the forest, up the stone steps and slammed the door behind them. Hermione could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly as she leaned against the heavy door.

"Didn't know you could move that fast," said Harry.

"I wasn't running on my feet," gasped Hermione, "I was running on fear."

  
  


The sun through its reflection on the floor, casting everything into its shadow. The rain was still softly tapping against the roof, and Chera kept pawing at the window and ramming it with her head. She seemed very frustrated.

Harry and Ron were playing chess, and Hermione was desperately reading every book she could lay her hands on.

"This is so bloody impossible!" she snapped, slamming shut yet another book, "Stop that, you'll give yourself a headache," she added more softly, carrying Chera over to a chair. The little Pegasus glared at her and let out a low whine. 

"What's wrong with her?" asked Harry, as his knight was taken very forcefully.

"I don't know, she's acting really odd," said Hermione, as Chera banged her head into the window again. She let out an indignant snort and growled. "Honestly, I think she's going mad," Hermione said fretfully.

"Checkmate," said Ron. He was carefully ignoring everything Hermione said.

"Damn," sighed Harry, "Hey Hermione, find anything yet?"

"No, but I will..." Hermione sighed. She flipped to the next page and let out a triumphant hoot. She slammed her fist on the paper, as both Harry and Ron bent over and began to read.

_The Harpy's deadly stare will render all who look in its eyes powerless. The victim will be frozen in a tomb of ice if it looks at the Harpy for more then thirty seconds. Harpies have no visible weakness and are considered immortal. Their one weakness lies in the Pegasus, causing them to freeze all Pegasus before birth, and later to eat and kill them._

  
  


"So that's why I felt so cold and rigid when that Harpy looked at me," said Hermione pensively, "That's why all the Pegasus were in ice..."

"But how could a Pegasus possibly be stronger then a Harpy?" said Harry.

Chera let out another growl and slammed herself against the window. Hermione looked quite nettled and turned the other way. "I wish I knew," she said slowly.

The rain had turned to a drizzle and the sky was a bright blue. Hermione walked to the window and looked outside. Chera nipped her and let out a squeal of frustration. "Ouch! What's gotten into you?" said Hermione.

The Pegasus threw back her head and began to paw at the window with her hooves.

"You can't go out there," said Hermione sternly, "It's too risky."

"If you don't take risks, then life's just not worth it," said Ron quietly.

Hermione turned around and faced him, "Do you want to go out there and face those Harpies sometime, Ron? Because if you do, then I have no problem with it."

Ron glowered at her and said softly, "Fine, let's go."

Hermione looked taken aback. She was torn between storming outside and proving to Ron how brave she was, or just laughing it off, saying she was kidding...

"You're on," said Hermione, her eyes narrowing.

  
  


"Look at that..." said Harry, blinking up at the sky, "A rainbow. Storm must be over."

"It's lovely," said Hermione, stopping to look at it. Chera was whining loudly and kept struggling to get out of her grip. 

Ron was still walking, he didn't want to look at some stupid rainbow...

"Ron! Get over here!" Harry said shakily. Ron sighed and then trudged back over to them. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Loads of Harpies were circling around the rainbow. Their talons were skimming its surface and sleek bolts of lightning were coming from their claws. The rainbow began to flicker in the sky as if it was fading away. 

"What's going on?" said Hermione tremulously. Chera began to squeak loudly.

None of them knew what to do, but they all knew one thing: the rainbow couldn't go out.

"Hey you!" He waved his arms in the air.

Hermione looked shocked at first but she caught on quickly, "Really, you're all scared of those little Pegasus? That's just pathetic."

The Harpies glanced at them and Ron felt his stomach seize up with cold. He shut his eyes tightly, "Right, what's going on?"

One of them flew closer to Harry, who looked terrified. He glared at it and asked shakily, "Why are you making the rainbow go out?"

"That is not for you to know," answered the Harpy in her raspy, rough voice. She had a thick accent, and sounded course and nasty.

"But it _is _for us to know," said Hermione hotly, her eyes tightly shut, "You're treacherous, horrible creatures, and you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. You're killing those Pegasus not because you're hungry, but because you're afraid. So tell me, why are you afraid of a rainbow as well? Does anything pure and good scare you?" 

The Harpy glared at her, then snapped her beak several times, "Foolish child, do not speak of that which you do not understand. I could kill you now, if I wished to."

"But you wouldn't. You're not as strong as you pretend to be, and we all know your weakness," snapped Harry.

The Harpy let out a low hiss as she flew back to the rainbow. It began to flicker more violently, and Hermione saw it blacken at the edges. There was no room for black in a rainbow...

"We can't let it go out," said Ron stubbornly. He took a step forward, swallowed deeply and then walked onto the ice, beneath the Harpies. 

"Ron, don't do it!" gasped Hermione.

"Hermione, I have nothing left to lose," he said shortly, "Nothing except my life."

  
  



	6. Aureate: (part six)

  
  
  
  


"No," said Hermione flatly, "Get back here right now. You're right, you're both right. Nothing's worth our lives." Her eyes clouded slightly as she watched the flickering rainbow.

Ron looked at her, right into her eyes. All he wanted was to turn back, to forget this whole escapade, but in Hermione he found his strength. He couldn't do that. Not now, not ever. "No Hermione, you were right all along."

"Don't be so noble, Ron," she whispered impatiently, "Get back here right now!"

Harry looked torn between joining Ron or trying to get him to come away from the Harpies. He noticed that they were all glaring at him, clicking their beaks together.

"We're going to save those Pegasus," said Ron, taking another step forward.

Hermione winced as if she'd been slapped in the face, "Ron..." she pleaded.

"I don't need to spend the rest of my life feeling guilty," said Ron, "Hermione, you were right. I never thought I'd say that, but you're absolutely right. We have to save them. Are you two with me, or not?"

Hermione sighed and then trudged out onto the ice, "I'm with you," she said softly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm with you," he said with a grin.

"Harry..." Hermione breathed suddenly, "I understand it!"

"What?" Harry said, taken aback.

"I understand it," she repeated impatiently, "I understand why the Harpies are trying to destroy the rainbow." 

"Fill us in, then."

"Look..." 

They all turned around to see where Hermione was pointing. The tip of the rainbow was flickering against the ice, and where it touched the ice was turning miraculous colors. It was rolling in and out like water, all the time shimmering and flashing.

"Because of the Pegasus' magic, only a rainbow can free them," whispered Hermione, more to herself then to Ron or Harry.

"The Pegasus make color wherever they go..." said Ron faintly, "So a real rainbow must be able to connect with their magic and..."

"OI! YOU BIRDS!" bellowed Harry, "KNOCK IT OFF!"

The Harpies looked at him in disgust and then continued darkening the rainbow. Ron noticed that they all looked distinctly ruffled.

Chera was now struggling so hard that Hermione almost dropped her several times.

"Guess they're too stupid to understand what we're saying," Hermione said casually, in a tone just loud enough for the Harpies to hear.

The Harpies looked completely infuriated, and several of them began gabbling away in their own tongue. Hermione kept her eyes narrowed at all times, ready to shut them as soon as one glanced her way. They were all looking mutinous, and some were poised to lunge at any moment.

The rainbow was now almost all black. There was a thin sliver of light at the very center, it looked like it would disappear at any moment, though.

"Ouch!" Hermione squealed. Chera had bitten her quite hard, and was now balancing herself in the air, looking both victorious and angry. She let out a shrill purr and then soared into the air, flying straight at the Harpies.

They all looked completely bewildered, and stopped their work out of curiosity. Hermione glowered fiercely as she heard them speaking and taunting the Pegasus in their language. Several of the Harpies laughed harshly, while others were looking at Chera with growing dislike. Their eyes were full of hunger and hate, but there was something else there as well...

"Fear," said Hermione quietly, "They're afraid of her."

Chera trilled her purr again and did a sharp turn. She was flying right at the rainbow now, her body pressing forward with all the force she could muster. The Harpies were growing restless and seemed to have abandoned their work on the rainbow. Chera wove around them, trying to get through.

"Chera!" called Hermione, "Get back here!"

"She knows what she's doing," said Ron softly, "Let her be."

The Pegasus looped around the rainbow, and then skidded to a halt in midair. She let out a long, mellifluous note and then dove through the rainbow.

Before their eyes the darkness began to melt away into light. Sparks of silver and gold flew all around the rainbow, intertwining it inside them. Chera let out a squeal and continued to dive through the rainbow. 

The Harpies were all still, perched like vultures in the sky. Then, in one slick movement, they dove. 

Chera let out a single note and pressed her wings to her body. She plunged to the ground and hit it with a sickening thud. Hermione wavered on the spot. 

The Harpies bristled, and then each let out a loud screech. The rainbow had burst into flames, all different colors, and though the flames could not reach the Harpies, they all appeared to be burning. They writhed about in agony, cursing and screaming. The air was pierced with the sound of crackling fire and their yells. Each one disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a shimmering cloud of dust where they'd gone.

"It's not fair," whispered Hermione, sobs racking her body, her face streaked with tears and dirt, "I don't know why she did that...how she did that...and now..." She bent over Chera's body and rubbed her eyes, "She's gone."

"She knew she was facing death," sighed Ron, "She knew the Harpies would've killed her. That's why she..." he swallowed and knelt down next to Hermione.

"Nothing happened. Why did she do it?" said Hermione wistfully. 

"The Harpies are gone," said Harry, "She saved more Pegasus then we'll ever know."

Hermione didn't answer. The rainbow had just turned a brilliant golden hue and where it touched the ice, rainbows were arching out from every direction. 

"Harry...Ron..." whispered Hermione.

The ice had turned pure white. And suddenly, Hermione realized that it wasn't ice at all, but water. Ripples of silver glided through it and washed onto the shore.

"What's going on?" breathed Harry. 

The water was beginning to dance from the lake. It formed waves, brought them crashing down against the banks, swirled about, and then fell still. There was a faint melody echoing from the water, somehow familiar...

The water rippled again and then burst apart as two Pegasus soared from its depths. One tossed its head and stamped its hooves against the sky before landing gracefully. Its head was as white as the water, and its eyes a fiery red. Again the water fell still, and it slowly washed away into a soft shade of blue.

This time, there were ten Pegasus, maybe more, that flew from the water. Some were small, and had barely yet lived, while others were mature and full grown. They all were the same, steely cerulean in color. And again, the water fell calm.

It turned a cold silver now, and the Pegasus burst forth as if maddened by their years trapped below. They all looked fierce, coated in silver, with clear, white eyes.

The water changed again and again, each time letting more Pegasus soar from its depths. Finally, it lay still, and the rainbow shot up into the skies above, balling itself up.

They all heard the sound of it swishing through the clouds, and then flying back down to the earth. The rainbow flung itself into the water, and the water slowly turned an olympian gold. It moved in and out seamlessly, and then a golden Pegasus flew from the water. It was twice as large as any of the others, with wings that were spun of every color imaginable. Its eyes were pitch black, and its mane was of a glimmery topaz in color. 

Everything was silent, save the wind in the trees. The water lay completely still, and ice was forming on its surface once more. The ice was the same pale silvern as always.

Hermione blinked her eyes. The Pegasus were still there. 

"So that's why Chera did it," she whispered, a sob choking her words, "Guess it was worth it then."

The golden Pegasus pawed the ground nervously and then sauntered over to Hermione. He lowered himself to the ground and lay still.

"Ahh....Hermione?" said Harry softly, "I think you're supposed to get on."

"I'm not getting on there!" gasped Hermione. The Pegasus let out an indignant snort. A few others trotted over and lowered themselves to the ground. Harry shot her a grin.

"C'mon, Hermione, live a little!" He climbed onto a dark scarlet one and it immediately straightened itself and took to the sky. The clouds were fading into stars, the pale blue into a midnight black.

"I'm a bit scared of heights," Hermione mumbled softly, backing further away from the Pegasus.

"Look, Hermione, I'm getting on as well," said Ron as he charily approached the golden Pegasus. He climbed onto its back and held out his hand, "Come on, you can ride with me."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, "Er....alright," she said slowly, taking Ron's hand. The Pegasus was ceraceous and warm, and its back was so broad that the wings didn't touch either of them. The breeze played across Hermione's face as it rose up into the sky. 

"Ron, look!" whispered Hermione, pointing below, "Chera's...gone."

Ron squinted below, but all that remained where the Pegasus had lay was a small arch of color. 

The sky was now speckled with silvern stars, scattered all over. 

"I don't think a Pegasus can ever really die," said Hermione softly, "I think they just move on. See?" High above them, a single star had appeared that was of a vivid gold. All the others stars looked dim in its light, and it cast an aura of pure fulfillment and completion on everything beneath and above it.

Ron grinned at her, "Have you ever had the feeling that just for once, everything was going so right?"

Hermione blushed, "Yes," she said softly, "Like now."

"Look at this!" yelled Harry, as his Pegasus almost turned him upside down.

"You know, Ron..." Hermione whispered, "I never quite _did _thank you for saving me," she smiled at him, "I'll never be able to thank you enough. I mean, no words can express..." She drifted off and lowered her head. _She_ could feel the heat coming from her face.

"You're right," said Ron shortly.

Hermione jerked into awareness, "Right?"

"Words can't express anything..."

Hermione felt herself go as stiff as when she laid eyes on the Harpy, then she felt herself melting under Ron's embrace. 

_ Let me die tomorrow, let a storm ravage all the world, let disaster strike unknown, _Hermione sighed within, _Just so long as Ron holds me, so long as he never lets go..._

"We're going to be in so much trouble tomorrow," sighed Hermione, as she drew away from Ron.

"Just for now," said Ron, "Don't even think about the future. Live life as it should be, Hermione, moment by moment, day by day...as if there's no tomorrow, no morning, only this night..."

Hermione felt herself drawing involuntarily closer to him.

"Hermione..."Ron said softly.

"Yeah?" whispered Hermione.

"Do you think life's not worth living without risks?" he asked.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously at the odd question, "Sure, I do," she replied.

"Good," said Ron, as he pressed his lips urgently to hers.

Hermione could feel the wind whipping about them, feel the warm night air, and the smooth fur of the Pegasus, but most of all, she could feel Ron throughout all of her, feel his hold on her very soul. It was as if life itself was shooting throughout her. She felt secure and warm, but at the same times excitement was pouring throughout her. She wound her arms about his back kissed him back.

And at that moment, she wouldn't be surprised if the entire sky had turned gold.

  
  


A/N: *~The End~* Thanks to everyone who read this! So...should I continue writing HP? Did you like this? Suggestions for my next story? I was thunking of a sorta R/H and D/H....hmmm....Well, let me know ^_^ 


End file.
